Soul Eater: Deuxième partie
by RepeatingHounds
Summary: Avec une nouvelle équipe d'armes et de Meisters à la DWMA, une sorcièretente de faire l'arme ultime, il ne peut être la folie.     Une version traduite freanch pour mes téléspectateurs français


Titre: Soul Eater: Deuxième partie  
>Chapitre: Uno<br>Ecrit par: Livibug98 et Otaku-Riisu (Bien que celui-ci est seulement par moi parce que quelqu'un ne sera pas modifier XD.)  
>Anime  Manga: Soul Eater  
>Note: M<br>Genre: Romance / Angst / Comédie  
>Résumé: Avec une nouvelle équipe d'armes et de Meisters à la DWMA, une sorcièretente de faire l'arme ultime, il ne peut être la folie.<br>Chronologie: du 21e siècle ~  
>Avertissements: langue sale est sale. Violence. Sex-appeal.<br>A / N: Désolé pour les fautes de frappe, et OOC-Ness. Je suce XD  
>Statut: continue<p>

"Et alors il a juste brûlé, le droit à l'improviste!" Un peu haut perchée, la voix mâle a criéà travers la table du déjeuner. Tout le monde à la table éclata de rire.  
>"Flynn, qui est généralement ce qui se passe quand vous jetez une allumette dans unbidon d'essence." Son partenaire Skylar Stein a répondu, toujours en riant hystériquement. Il haussa les épaules et il a attrapé et a pris une bouchée de pizza à moitié mangée sa petite amie Embry Evans.<br>"Eh bien personne n'a jamais dit que je devais le bon sens!" Il a hurlé en arrière commeil s'assurait la cafétéria entier pourrait l'entendre comme Embry a pris la pizza retour de sa main.  
>"Ne prenez pas ma pizza, étoile." Elle a répondu en plaisantant, de prendre une bouchée. Il lui sourit, enveloppé son bras autour d'elle, et rapidement picoraient sa joue.Elle rougit évidemment follement.<br>«Mon Dieu, arrêtez ça! Nous allons pour obtenir de détention pour PDA! "Un petit sourire a commencé le trempage sur son visage.  
>"Le miel, les gens baisent dans sous les gradins extérieurs et les enseignants ne s'intéressent pas, vous n'allez pas pour obtenir la détention." Eeve dit avec un petit sourire sur son visage.<p>

"Je parie que c'était ce gamin Felix," Luci gratuit a répondu en riant un peu. Soudain, un grand personnage apparu au-dessus l'épaule du gingembre de.  
>"Qu'est-ce moi?" Personne d'autre que Felix Albarn dit, une blague pissed off regard sur son visage. Il se dirigea vers Eeve, lui sourit, et s'est assis dans la chaise vide entre elle et Kyla. Il arracha une pomme de son lunchbox et se mit à grignoter sur elle.<br>"Eeve, qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici?" Skylar demandé, en regardant le garçon aux cheveuxviolet avec suspicion.  
>"Oh, euh," répondit-elle l'air un peu nerveux ", je dois avoir oublié de vous dire. Félix est mon nouveau partenaire. "<br>"Qu'est-il arrivé à cette autre fille?" Demanda Alice dans sa douce, de manière innocente.  
>"Oh, nous ne s'entendait pas très bien. Et puis, voyez-vous, Félix sorte d'sauvé ma vie et des choses et des trucs ouais. "<br>"Sur l'ensemble des personnes, il devait être mon oncle." Embry dit, clairementUnamused.  
>"Oncle Bad-Touch!" Marcella a dit assez fort, légèrement en riant à ses propres pensées. Eeve facepalmed à son commentaire, puis a commencé à traiter ce que sonami lui avait dit.<br>«Attendez, Felix est votre oncle?" Elle a crié juste avant plan de la main sur la bouchede Embry Eeve de.  
>"Tais-toi! Le monde entier ne maudit pas besoin de savoir! "Elle murmura avec colère.<br>"Qu'est-ce? Je ne suis pas si mal. "Felix a commenté en souriant légèrement.

"Dude, vous avez vissé la moitié des filles à l'école putain! Ah oui, et même si vouschose à propos de le faire à Eeve ... Eh bien, vous ne serez pas en vie plus longtemps!"Skylar crié à lui.  
>"Hey, il calmer. Il ne sera pas. "<br>"Ne soyez pas si sûr, mon collègue." Luci dit, en regardant un regard intéressé à Eeve.  
>"Il est comme un homme-putain», Flynn rit.<br>"Plus d'un homme-salope", Kellan Ford répondit à son brony.  
>"Eh bien, je suggère mieux que je devrais aller devant insues folie plus,« Félix s'est levé et a légèrement souri à Eeve, "Et nous avons la formation, ce soir, ne l'oubliez pas."<br>"Quoiqu'il en soit," La femme répondit shinigami, en lui donnant un aspect semi-froideen retour. Il marcha vers l'arrière de l'école avec la foule populaire comme Embry luiretourné au large de derrière.  
>"Je suis désolé pour ma mère, ayant cet idiot que son frère ..."<p> 


End file.
